


Аберрация

by ballistic_Renegade



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark!Rhys, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballistic_Renegade/pseuds/ballistic_Renegade
Summary: Чудесное спасение, обернувшееся кошмаром.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Люблю омегаверс, но не очень жалую жанровые стереотипы, потому здесь всё достаточно странно :/  
> AU в которой Джеку не удалось разорить Атлас, пост - Пре-Сиквел.

   Сознание затопила тупая, пульсирующая боль. Настолько сильная, что каждый последующий вдох давался с огромным трудом. И как он ещё не отключился? Двойник сплюнул сгусток крови. Попытался открыть глаза, но, судя по ощущениям, веки весили тонну, и это было бесперспективным занятием.  
      Джек говорил, что задание будет легче лёгкого. Джек говорил, что фабрика заброшена, что самое страшное, с чем придётся иметь дело — альфа скаги или десяток психов. «Все как обычно Тимми, не парься!» Конечно же, это оказалось неправдой. Намеренно или нет, босс заманил его в ловушку. Сейчас, с ног до головы покрытый пеплом, пылью и собственной кровью, двойник пытался оставаться в сознании. Сфокусироваться, собраться… потом, кто-то вновь пнул его по рёбрам, яркой вспышкой расцвела боль, расходясь по всему телу. И наконец, чувства начали отказывать, благодатная тьма укрывала мягким одеялом. Последнее, что он услышал — чей-то громкий, отчаянный крик рядом и звуки выстрелов.  
  


* * *

 

— …Все понято?  
— Да, сэр, никто об этом не узнает. С-сэр, кажется, он очнулся!  
Голоса звучали приглушённо, словно через слой ваты. Тиму казалось, что он парит на мягком, уютном облаке, окружённый теплом и светом. В голове была приятная пустота.  
— Верно. Убирайся!  
  
      Что-то острое коснулось шеи, но неприятное ощущение пропало почти в ту же секунду, что и появилось. С огромным трудом двойник открыл глаза — и тихо простонал. Свет был слишком сильным, слишком ярким. Он не мог пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами. Тим, на этот раз намного медленней, попытался осмотреться. Заметил размытый силуэт перед собой — переливы чёрного и золотого.  
— Посмотрите-ка, кто к нам вернулся! — Проговорил незнакомец нараспев.  
Двойник замотал головой из стороны в сторону, отгоняя ментальный туман. Пахло хлоркой и медикаментами, а ещё, чем-то неуловимо приятным. Проморгавшись, он наконец смог разглядеть человека перед собой. И в тот же самый момент пожалел, что вообще очнулся, что его не оставили гнить заживо где-нибудь в пустошах.  
      Перед ним был гендиректор Атласа. Атласа, который Джек так и не смог уничтожить до конца. Тот, кого Джек обещал очень скоро сломать, раздавить, вместе с его крошечной компанией ублюдков. Раздавить и разорвать, отымев перед этим, как последнюю сучку.  
Тим придерживался благоразумной осторожности, и старался не связываться с хорошо экипированными солдатами Алого Копья, это обычно заканчивалось не в его пользу. Прямо как сейчас. Он понял, что проигрывает без боя, когда сумел полностью прочувствовать легкий, едва уловимый запах, исходящий от гендиректора — дикий мёд и… что-то металлическое. Вкусное.  
— Хмм, какая интересная реакция.  
Через пару секунд, двойник осознал, что беззастенчиво пялится, раскрыв рот. Это было не слишком-то вежливо.  
— Я… я… прос… ти… те.  
— Расслабься, милый, я тебя не съем, — мужчина щёлкнул зубами. — Пока.  
Но атмосфера вокруг, поза и взгляд человека говорили совсем о другом — он совершенно точно мог это сделать. С завязанными глазами. Тим проглотил неприятный ком в горле.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Правую руку стянула пульсирующая боль. Дышать было тяжело. Хотя, с другой стороны, он жив. Пока.  
— Я в… порядке. Наверное.  
— Расскажи последнее что помнишь. Знаешь, как попал сюда?  
Было ли разумным разговаривать с ним настолько откровенно? Как назло, вкусный запах туманил мозги похлеще сыворотки правды. Тим чувствовал внутри лёгкость, хотелось смеяться. Или его все-таки чем-то накачали?  
— Бандиты… засада? Меня подстрелили, а потом я… вырубился?  
— М-хм, а почему ты, — омега глубоко вдохнул, улыбаясь шире. — Или _что_ , ты разнюхивал на моём заводе?  
— Ч-что?  
Атлас тихо рассмеялся, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Да, когда-то давно это был мой завод, но смысла поддерживать его больше не было. Однако, это не помешало Гипериону послать туда… тебя.  
— Я не знал! Джек… Красавчик Джек ничего не сказал об этом!  
Гендиректор цокнул языком — судя по его виду, ему начал надоедать весь это фарс. У двойника засосало под ложечкой.  
— Подумать только, какое совпадение! Мои люди нашли интересную «копию», как раз когда вырубились системы безопасности в одной из шахт!  
      Не смотря на то, что в голове плыло от медикаментов, Тим полностью осознал своё текущее положение, очнулся. Как от звонкой пощёчины. Связан, ранен… предан? Джек использовал его как какую-то пешку, в игре, которая одному ему была понятна?  
Двойник попытался отогнать зарождающуюся в глубине разума панику. И что теперь его ожидало? Атлас отошлёт «копию» по частям на Гелиос, в качестве сувенира? Или будет пытать, выманивая корпоративные секреты? Вопреки стереотипам, Атлас был отнюдь не мягким и дружелюбным омегой. Тим слышал пару раз про садистские наклонности нового гендиректора, и его изворотливый, извращённый ум.  
— Сэр, я ничего из этого не знал!  
— Ох, неужели?  
Мужчина заулыбался ещё шире, в глазах блеснул нездоровый огонёк. Он нагнулся, упираясь руками в боковые стенки кушетки, нависая над двойником. Тот сглотнул, уставившись в чужие ярко-золотые глаза. Явно искусственные.  
— Представь моё удивление, когда лейтенант доложил о полумёртвом Красавчике Джеке, задыхающемся в луже собственной крови. И никто, никто за ним не пришёл… кроме меня конечно. Знаешь, почему?  
Тим мотнул головой. Атлас опустился ещё ниже, и прошептал на ухо, тихо-тихо.  
— Я знаю кто ты такой. Ты _первый_. Первая органическая копия. Изношенная. Дефективная.  
Внутри загорелся неприятный огонёк злости, но тот быстро потух, под натиском страха и неуверенности. Как будто его окатили холодной водой. Потому что Атлас был прав.  
— Откуда вы всё это знаете?  
Гендиректор рассмеялся, отодвигаясь от него, но этот злой блеск в ненастоящих глазах все ещё беспокоил двойника.  
— Скажем так, я наблюдательный. Я видел твоё фиаско на Эдене-4, кстати говоря, крайне занятно. Боишься высоты?  
Двойник попытался дёрнуть руками, но ремни не поддались. Атлас на это лишь улыбнулся шире.  
— О да, боишься. И не только этого. Ты боишься _меня_. — Едко проговорил гендиректор.  
Тим не хотел это признавать. Где-то глубоко древние инстинкты требовали вырваться, показать зазнавшемуся ублюдку, кто здесь главный. Но в тоже самое время, Тим не прожил бы так долго, ставь он на первое место свою искусственную первобытную сущность. Двойник отвёл взгляд в сторону. Едва заметный приятный запах вновь защекотал ноздри. Отвлечься, нужно было отвлечься…  
Атлас провёл холодной рукой ему по щеке, медленно разворачивая к себе, заставляя смотреть в глаза. Тим со следующим вдохом почувствовал, как к лицу приливает жар.  
— У нас не очень много времени, поэтому, ближе к делу. Ты можешь закончить, как те неудачники, что были до тебя. Ну знаешь, эти ваши гиперионские шпионы, нашпигованные кибернетикой, возомнившие себя полубогами.  
— Вы меня убьёте?  
Гендиректор улыбнулся шире, обнажая клыки, и какой-то маленькой части двойника этот вид пришёлся по душе. Стоп, это не правильно, о чем он только думает?  
— Я могу тебя убить, верно. Разными способами. Но это скучно, банально. Мне… нравится, как ты работаешь. То количество трупов, что ты оставил за собой-весьма впечатляет! И резня на Эдене-6. Я даже видел, как ты убил всё живое в поселении на западе от Файрстоуна, полгода назад.  
Тим сглотнул. Об этом он не хотел вспоминать.  
— Мне… Атласу, нужны люди с твоими навыками.  
— Я не настолько хорош.  
      Гендиректор провёл металлическим пальцем вдоль линии его губ, медленно, успокаивающе. Это имело совершенно противоположный эффект, но Тиму понравилось. И альтернатива не сдохнуть каким-нибудь изощренным способом понравилась ещё больше. Потому что между неминуемой гибелью, и работой на очередного психопата, он куда охотней выберет второе. Тем более, когда последний так близко, такой красивый, и так приятно пахнет. Двойник зажмурился, отгоняя наваждение.  
— Но ты ведь можешь стать лучше. Ради меня? М-м?  
О да. Наверное? По крайней мере, он мог попытаться, а потом попробовать разгрести последствия. Как и всегда. Тим кротко кивнул.  
— Слова. Используй слова.  
— Я постараюсь.  
Атлас медленно провёл по его щеке, и ниже, к шее, на что двойник задрожал.  
— Ну вот и чудненько. Ты и я… мы станем отличной командой.  
  


* * *

 

      И он старался. Работать на Атлас было ничуть не хуже и не лучше, чем на предыдущего босса. Его также пытались убить, правда — в основном бесконечные бандиты и мародёры. И бесчисленные монстры, оккупировавшие владения корпорации. Поначалу он не работал один, за ним были приставлены пара солдат в отличной броне и с пушками, о надёжности которых ходили легенды. В какой-то момент все стало проще.  
Атлас даже восстановил повреждённые часы, и модифицировал программы — те следовали за ним безмолвными, послушными тенями, куда смертоносней прежнего.  
Гендиректор был доволен его работой, а порой, всё даже заходило немного дальше стандартных брифингов и приказов. Случайные прикосновения, приятные слова, смех. Уже через пару месяцев двойник понял, что пропал, что Атлас может освежевать его, и носить как кожаный воротник, и он будет счастлив.  
Привязываться к подобному было глупо, но это настолько отличалось от обычного, недовольного, мега-опасного Джека, что Тим был готов ради подобных маленьких проявлений внимания на _многое_. И он не мог до конца понять, говорят ли в нем инстинкты, затянувшееся одиночество, или что-то другое.


	2. Chapter 2

 Коридоры базы казались на удивление пустынными. Немногочисленные сотрудники Атласа, завидев его, спешили по своим делам куда резче. Тим в недоумении почесал макушку, внезапно палец что-то больно кольнуло. Оказалось, что в волосах застрял острый кусок кости. Двойник спешно оглядел себя — весь в копоти и крови, даже пистолет в кобуре не успел толком остыть.  
Невесело хмыкнув, он пошёл в отдел программирования.  
Последние несколько месяцев были чередой бесконечных погонь, перестрелок и убийств, каким-то образом двойник был не только жив, но и относительно здоров. Да и внимание гендиректора ему не то чтобы не нравилось.  
Карман оттягивал тяжёлый эхо коммуникатор, ради которого ему пришлось зачистить большущий бандитский лагерь. Благодаря неплохому снаряжению это оказалось плевым делом, и само устройство нашлось довольно быстро… но вот то, что он обнаружил в довесок — ему совсем не понравилось.  
Хром вокруг сменился белоснежной эмалью, широкие окна были заляпаны кровью, в мед отсеке кипела работа. Тим на секунду задержал взгляд на пациенте у входа — чей дорогой костюм был покрыт подпалинами, а правая половина лица — исполосована глубокими царапинами.  
К горлу подкатил неприятный ком. Неужели ему не повезло вернуться во время очередной чистки?   
  


* * *

 

      Внутри пересечения небольших клетушек-комнат шумели мощные коммы, пахло пылью и перегоревшим пластиком. Специалист по дешифровке почему-то раз за разом старался забиться в самый дальний угол. Наверное, рассудил Тим, особенности профессии.  
Тот чуть не подавился лапшой, стоило двойнику тихо постучать о косяк приоткрытой двери. Так и застыл — с палочками в одной, и широким стаканом в другой руке.  
— Хей, мистер Сомерсет просил расшифровать вот эту… — при упоминании гендиректора человек резко побледнел, губы его задрожали. — …штуку.  
В ответ бета натянуто улыбнулся, дрожащими пальцами забрал прямоугольник устройства.  
— Д-да. Это, кажется, одна из последних моделей Даль? — все ещё в шоке, тот задумчиво почесал палочками висок. — З-завтра? Завтра будет нормально? Нет, нет, сегодня вечером!  
Тим пожал плечами.  
— Будет готово сегодня вечером! — Протараторил программист. — Так и передай! Х-хорошо?  
Бета вцепился ему в руку, во взгляде застыли пустая обречённость и дикий, животный страх.  
— Я не хочу умирать… — прошептал тот тихо.  
Перспектива завалиться, наконец, в свою берлогу и отоспаться, как следует, исчезала с каждой секундой. Тим освободился из чужой хватки и серьёзно посмотрел на бету.  
— Умирать? Что здесь такое произошло?  
Эхо — комм коротко пискнул. По венам будто пустили жидкий азот, а сообщение не сулило ничего хорошего. Кажется, ему предстояло узнать это лично.  
  


* * *

 

      Стоило створкам лифта распахнуться, он увидел уходящий в полумрак пустой коридор. Ни секретаря, ни солдат. Только слегка выступающие панели в стенах, скрывающие турели. Тим почувствовал, как холодок прошёлся по спине. Из динамика сверху раздался статический треск.  
— Подойди ближе, к сканеру. — Проговорил гендиректор глухо, чуть болезненно. Тим сглотнул, слепо двигаясь вперёд. Уже у входа золотистый луч опустился от макушки до мысков ботинок, затем послышалось механическое шипение. Дверь приоткрылась.  
  
Он насторожился. Из просторного офиса повеяло порохом, кровью, желчью, и чем-то… приятно-сладким. Перебивающим всю эту палитру отвратительного. Тим заметил кровавые разводы, прямо у стола гендиректора, сам он отвернулся, видна лишь высокая спинка шикарного кресла.  
— Ты сегодня рано. — Голос его звучал отстранённо, будто двойник находился совсем близко, а не в другом конце помещения. — Неужто мой информатор ошибся, и бандитов там не оказалось?  
— Н-нет? — разговаривать со спиной было не очень комфортно, но и столкнуться лицом к лицу с омегой Тим не был готов. — То есть да. То есть… это все ваш щит. С ним гораздо проще. Сэр.  
— Да ну? — игриво протянул омега, разворачиваясь. Двойник заметил осевшие на бледной коже мелкие кровавые брызги, будто кто-то распылил яркую краску. На лице, руках, шее. Тим сглотнул, он определённо не должен чувствовать то, что чувствует сейчас — желание подойти ближе и проверить, в порядке ли мужчина. Проклятые инстинкты!  
— Сэр вы… — он прикусил язык. — Я принёс то, что вы просили. Тех отдел расшифровывает запись.  
Тот широко улыбнулся, и почти сразу переключился на рассматривание собственных металлических пальцев. Словно их покрыла одному ему видимая пыль.  
— Мило. Их было много?  
Его слова — сонные, как мурчание сытого кота, который только что устроил небольшой кровавый пир.  
— Д-да, достаточно, они даже смогли реанимировать систему безопасности и активировать турели.  
— Какие сообразительные бандиты. Тебе… — он широко зевнул, мелькнули тонкие клыки. — …очень на них везёт, сладкий.  
Он мгновенно зарделся. Клички. Миленькие словечки — непривычно, вместо постоянных «эй ты» «ещё один я» «идиот». Двойник прочистил горло, откашливаясь. Атлас посмотрел на него в упор. Пристально, внимательно, немигающим взглядом. И только сейчас Тим заметил, что совсем рядом на столе гендиректора лежал отливающий золотым блеском пистолет. Черт. Черт-черт-черт.  
Молчание затягивалось. Гендиректор не спускал с него глаз, и выглядел он серьёзно, пусто, абсолютно непредсказуемо. Словно пару дней назад, перед тем как нашпиговать пулями тушку очередного неудачника на совещании. Нужно было что-то делать, хоть как-то отвлечь, и не важно, чем это могло обернуться!  
Злосчастная находка разве что не обжигала пальцы через карман куртки. Тим, стараясь собрать остатки самообладания, достал сложенный вчетверо широкий лист.  
— Сэр? Я нашёл кое-что пока… — он втянул воздух в лёгкие, и на одном дыхании выпалил. — …Пока искал запись, думаю, вам нужно это видеть.  
— Хм? — тот сморгнул, и подозвал ближе, поманив раскрытой ладонью.  
Атлас, брезгливо морщась, развернул перед собой плакат, придерживая тот двумя пальцами.  
— Остановите корпоративную тиранию? Присоединяйтесь к сопротивлению? Сделаем Пандору свободной? — каждое новое предложение он произносил с все большими нотками удивления.  
К горлу двойника подступил холодный липкий ком, внутри боролись желание убежать и желание выстрелить на опережение. Но проклятые инстинкты, где-то глубоко, кричали чтобы он не уходил, что знакомый ему омега может быть в опасности. Хах. Скорее он тут был в опасности!  
Риз рассмеялся — звонко, громко и искренне.  
— Нет ты только подумай! Роланд — эта беспризорная псина — _Роланд_ , подбивает моих солдат на дезертирство! Что за день! Сначала Блэк пытается меня убить. Ох. — Он посмотрел куда-то вниз, и пнул из-под стола… оторванную кисть. Та шлёпнулась в другой конец комнаты. — Теперь _это_. Какие сегодня все смешные!  
Происходящее слишком странно, а туманящий разум запах опять впился в синапсы, дурманя.  
— Сэр? Сэр, вы в порядке? У вас кровь течёт.  
Он рассмеялся ещё громче, смахивая слезы. Двойник понуро посмотрел в пол.  
— О боже. Это не моя! — игриво проворковал омега. — Неужто волнуешься?  
— Я-я…— Тим не мог найти себе места. — Просто подумал… кровь и запах…  
— Ну-у, я могу за себя постоять, уж тебе ли не знать?  
Тим быстро закивал, соглашаясь. О да, еще как!  
— А вот ты явно не в норме. Был в мед-отсеке?  
— Нет. Нет, я сразу пошёл сюда.  
И правда, зачем он это сделал?  
— Как мило. Соскучился? — он улыбнулся шире. — …или хотел порадовать папочку?  
Тима передёрнуло. Черт, это переходило все границы.  
— Подойди-ка сюда.  
Все его слова — приторные, как горстка мышьяка под сахарной корочкой. Двойник механически пошёл вперёд, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не развернуться и не убежать.  
— Всегда было интересно, почему Джек тебя забраковал?  
— Я… меня ранили на первом же задании, шрам. — Тим провёл пальцем от скулы до ключицы, обрисовав едва видимую белёсую линию. — А потом были ещё. Много.  
Омега впился в него изучающим взглядом, и Тим почувствовал, как к щекам приливает жар.  
— Хм-м, а что это такое? — Атлас указал на шею, где навсегда остался рваный, кривой след.  
— Краггон. Вцепился на Элписе, когда я искал лунные камни.  
Омега провёл по упругой полосе пальцами.  
— Это ведь не все твои шрамы. Покажи все. — Он оттолкнулся от пола, прошелестели колёсики кресла.  
Не просьба, не мольба. Приказ.  
— Это правда так необходимо? — робко проговорил двойник. И зачем вообще Атлас это делает?  
— О да. Видишь ли, когда я тебя подобрал, не успел осмотреть, как следует. А то вдруг… — он нагнулся, опалив тёплым дыханием ухо. — Придётся вернуть.  
Тим неохотно, медленно, принялся стягивать с себя одежду.  
  


* * *

 

— Здесь? — слово гулким эхом разносится по пустой комнате.  
Холодно. Единственная радость - что пришлось раздеться лишь по пояс.   
— Коррозийный выстрел, он… он до сих пор болит.  
Глаза омеги блеснули, он провёл по шраму подушечками пальцев, цепляя ногтями прожилки омертвевшей ткани. Тим вздрогнул, стараясь не проронить ни звука. С каждой новой находкой гендиректор выглядел все более и боле заинтересованным. Довольным. Наверное, ему просто нравилось мучить, рассматривать последствия промахов.  
Слишком непривычно, а еще, он был очень близко, и пряный запах с каждой секундой дезориентировал все больше и больше. В довесок проклятые кровавые брызги, и нотки чего-то неправильного заставляли инстинкты взвыть.  
— Сэр, вы… вы точно в порядке? — тихо проговорил двойник, когда гендиректор очертил ещё один шрам. Он усмехнулся, и медленно, будто самому себе, сказал:  
— …Видишь ли, одному мудаку хватило ума использовать новый яд. Знаешь, от пандорской лилии, но он не учёл, что тот сорт вымер и теперь существует лишь в моей оранжерее.  
— Сэр, а как же медики? — Атлас притянул его ближе, и горячо прошептал, касаясь губами ушного хряща.  
— В моей крови одиннадцать, или двенадцать. В общим, дохерища антител и противоядий. Но есть некоторые… побочные эффекты…  
Двойник сглотнул. Вот значит из-за чего была вся эта резня. В поле зрения опять попал позолоченный пистолет, наверняка жутко мощный, такой точно голиафа с одного выстрела вынесет. Мужчина продолжил:  
— …в этом есть положительные стороны — столько новых вакансий! Но, раз уж ты здесь, можем попробовать более, как там было? Простой, метод? Ты ведь мне поможешь, сладкий?  
Он и сам не заметил, как притянул омегу к себе, приобнимая, защищая от несуществующей опасности. Гендиректор постучал острым ногтем по пряжке ремня.  
— Сначала нам надо разобраться вот с _этим_.


	3. Chapter 3

  Когда мысль наконец дошла от спинного мозга к основному нервному центру, двойник осознал, что натворил. Тёплое дыхание согревало кожу у линии роста волос, возле уха, губы омеги расплылись в улыбке.  
Это странно, и почему-то кажется неправильным. Тим чуть отстраняется, в ушах шумит сбивчивый ритм. Атлас выглядит довольным, ещё более сонным. В мозгу мелькает воспоминание, как гендиректор точно с таким же выражением лица снёс голову посмевшему возразить альфе. С одного выстрела. Что он сделает, если Тим попробует отступить? Страшно было даже представить!  
— С-сэр, вы уверены? Я ведь… мы не… то есть. — Он судорожно сглатывает, в панике наблюдая, как Атлас хмурится. — М-мы не _вместе_.  
Тот фыркает, и улыбается уголком губ.  
— Нонсенс. Где ты нахватался этой чуши?  
— На биологии? — Тим готов себя прибить. Да, его знания об омегах действительно были настолько ужасны. Гендиректор застыл, и зачем-то взял его лицо в свои ладони. Тим подумал, что череп сейчас сомнут, словно прессом, что и без того испорченная работа лучших пластических хирургов Гипериона пойдёт насмарку.  
— Скажи мне вот что, милый. Трахал ли ты таких, как я?  
Альфа краснеет ещё сильней, и пытается мотнуть головой, зажатый в мёртвой хватке.  
— Я задал вопрос.  
— Н-нет, сэр? — все дело в искусственном запахе, и в том, что для подобного Джек не использовал двойников. Поделиться самым лакомым куском, да никогда!  
— Ни разу.  
Атлас скалится, злой, холодной улыбкой, и запускает руки ему в волосы, царапая кожу у корней.  
— А Джек?  
До него не сразу дошло что тот имел ввиду, а когда дошло — стало одновременно мерзко и стыдно.  
—…не достаточно хорош.  
— Неужели? Значит ты для него просто… как там было… расходный материал? Да?  
Внутренности будто упали куда-то к копчику, а все свободное пространство заняла щемящая пустота. Хотелось выть. Атлас провёл большим пальцем по тонкой линии его губ, и прошептал:  
— Знаешь, скажу по секрету, поначалу я тоже так думал. Но ты меня удивил. Оказался таким хорошим мальчиком — ни одной провальной миссии. А последний прототип? Мои идиоты не могли достать его месяц!  
Тим замялся, едва сдерживая улыбку. Глупо, так глупо, во что он превратился?  
— Я стараюсь. Правда.  
— О, вижу-вижу. Мы стали такими _хорошими_ друзьями.  
Гендиректор вновь припал к коже, ведя от ключицы выше.  
— Хмм. Ты другой. — Тянет мужчина, зарываясь носом во впадинку между мочкой уха и шеей. — Совсем. Поэтому _тоже_ тебя забраковали?  
Тим кротко кивнул. Да, во время генетической терапии что-то пошло не так. Он не мог подавлять одним своим присутствием сразу толпы народу, как это делал Джек. От Джека не пахло уютом. Когда-то давно, совсем молодой инженер сказал, что Тим пахнет домом... досадно, что его пришлось убить.  
— И сколько процентов из этого - _Тимоти Лоуренс_? — омега жадно втянул воздух. — Ты ведь не всегда был таким, да? И вот _это_. — Он резко впился стальными пальцами ему в волосы, и с силой притянул к своей шее. Тим тихо взвыл. —…тебе в новинку, так ведь?  
О да. Раньше он не чувствовал запахи настолько резко, не различал эмоции, будто в сбитой цифровой палитре. Он был простым бетой, с типичной внешностью и обычным обонянием. А потом, с новым сильным и красивым телом, пришло нечто невероятное — люди вокруг словно получили вторую кожу, или яркий цветовой индикатор.  
Гендиректор — нет, он слишком боится, чтобы называть по имени — он был ярко золотым, и пах также — словно оплавленным великолепием, опасностью, терпким мёдом и ржавчиной. Но… но почему-то не так сильно, как другие.  
— Нравится? — С иронией протянул омега.  
Тим пару раз кивнул, и попытался отстраниться, но не смог вырваться из железной хватки.  
— Моя очередь. — Тихо прошелестело у него над ухом.  
В этом было что-то жутко странное, раньше он и не думал, что запах можно пить, что можно пробовать друг друга на вкус — почти буквально. Но за последние несколько лет ему так и не представился шанс хорошенько протестировать новое тело. И происходящее непривычно — настолько, что предательскую дрожь в коленях удаётся унять огромным усилием воли.  
В груди просыпается что-то древнее, первобытное, но Тим научился ладить с этим чудовищем, нашёптывать ему обманные слова и петь колыбельные. Ведь лучше быть живым и почти невредимым, чем поплатиться жизнью за пару минут возможного экстаза.  
Омега рассматривает его, жадно, будто взглядом пытается сожрать. Двойник чувствует, как предательский румянец опускается на шею и ключицу. Он смешон. Такого не должно быть.  
Он краснеет сильней, наверняка лицо у него пунцовое, а в паху предательски тянет. Зверь внутри опять подаёт голос, требует наброситься, подавить, сделать своим. Он затыкает его, посмотрев на рукоять дорогого пистолета.  
Внезапно всё изменилось, он вздрогнул. Поцелуй — вот поцелуя он не ожидал — голова тут же закружилась — от шока, от вкуса, от запаха подсохшей крови. Атлас необычно высокий для омеги, так что они смотрели друг на друга на равных.  
В нем нет ни унции присущей им мягкости, сам он — словно выжидающий хищник.  
Атлас впивается ногтям в спину — именно там, где осталась болезненная рана от кислоты, и Тим не может сдержать сдавленного стона. Не правильно, во что он опять ввязался?  
  
Гендиректор жадно прикусывает нижнюю губу, почти до крови, на что двойник опять вздрагивает, сильнее раскрывая рот. Омега довольно прищуривается и напирает, углубляя поцелуй, жадно сплетая язык с его.  
Тим то и дело легонько вздрагивает, потому что ожидать такого вот напора, да ещё и от омеги — это попросту глупо! Ведь омеги кроткие, мягкие и милые, так? И вовсе не помешанные на контроле и доминировании ублюдки. Да?  
Атлас ухмыляется, проводя ногтями по сильной спине, впиваясь в подтянутые ягодицы, так, что Тим невольно подаётся вперёд и чётко ощущает чужой стояк. Совсем не маленький.  
Двойник смущённо хмурится, просчитать действия наперёд и риски, как обычно, не получается. В голове все плывёт от похоти и жара. Ещё он не может понять, куда деть руки, так и застыв, по дурацки растопырив пальцы, словно когти. Убьёт ли гендиректор за проявления нежности? Как вообще с ним нужно обращаться?  
— Сэр? — голос подводит, звучит глухо, грубо. — Сэр, я не совсем понял…  
Двойник тихо шипит, когда омега больно впивается стальными пальцами в мягкую плоть ниже спины. Точно будут синяки.  
— Ты обещал помочь, так? — гендиректор смотрит ему в глаза, и медленно трётся о пах, на лице расцветает ядовитая улыбка. — Такой хороший мальчик, неужто обманул меня?  
Тот нагибается ближе, к уху и шепчет:  
— Знаешь, что я делаю с обманщиками?  
Он кивает, часто. Видел, и не раз, на такие вещи ему здорово везёт!  
— Ну вот и чудненько.  
Металлическая пряжка звонко расстёгивается под ловкими пальцами, шелестит ремень. Гендиректор на секунду задерживает взгляд на широкой кожаной полоске, и одними губами прошептав «позже», швыряет её куда-то назад.  
— Тебе нужно специальное приглашение? — слова тихие, но будто пропитаны изнутри кислотой, и он дрожащими пальцами принимается расстёгивать пуговицы на чужом пиджаке. Гендиректор ухмыляется, с упоением наблюдая за его действиями, разминает шею, смотрит на него свысока.  
Двойник глотает восхищенный стон — запах, проклятый запах становится ещё насыщеннее, ещё вкусней, так, что ему хочется броситься на колени и сделать все, о чем бы Атлас не попросил. Даже самые дикие вещи. Так хотелось прикоснуться к коже, казалось, что она наверняка будет на вкус как мягкий зефир или того лучше. Омега берет его за подбородок и заставляет смотреть в глаза.  
— Испытываешь моё терпение, сладкий?  
Мгновенно внутри все похолодело, Тим опомнился, осознав где он и с кем. Черт-черт-черт!  
— Н-нет, нет сэр. Я не…  
Атлас скалится, и хлопает его по щеке — слишком слабо для пощёчины, но ничуть не приятно.  
— Так уж и быть, прощён.  
Тот резво стягивает дорогой пиджак, и рубашку, меньше чем за минуту. Тим тупо стоял и пялился, совсем скоро гендиректор предстал перед ним во всем обнажённом великолепии.  
—…такой красивый… — двойник, щёлкнув зубами, захлопывает рот, смущённо отведя взгляд. Но затем, с громким смешком, его буквально впечатывают в поверхность стола, а нависший над ним омега выглядит по-животному дико. Он резко стягивает с альфы остатки одежды, и впивается в губы как изголодавшийся пёс в кусок мяса, настолько сильно, что Тим чувствует во рту металлический привкус… _Чья это кровь?_  
Дышать тяжело, зверь внутри требует взять ситуацию в свои руки, показать кто главный, но прямо напротив виска — дуло лежащего неподалёку пистолета, а то как сильно мужчина впивается в его тело, наводит на мысли, что тот вполне справится и голыми руками.  
Атлас низко рычит, прикусывает нежную кожу у уха, спускается к шее, живой рукой очерчивая подтянутые мышцы.  
—…т-твою… — Тим давится возгласом, когда омега берет оба их члена в руку и мягко трётся, будто пробуя на вкус спектр ощущений. Двойнику кажется, что от нехватки кислорода у него что-то с головой, стоило посмотреть на механическую кисть. Атлас ведь даже не бета, и уж точно не альфа, но почему тогда размерами они так мало отличаются?  
— Что, глаз не можешь отвести, сладкий? — воркует гендиректор, лицо его очень близко, искусственный взгляд - почти неоново-яркий.  
Тот продолжает, покрывая шею укусами, чтобы потом быстро пройтись по коже языком. Двойнику так сложно сдерживать вырывающиеся из груди низкие стоны, и почти невозможно удержать зверя внутри. Ведь так хочется развернуть омегу на спину и быстрей все это закончить. Но жить ему хотелось все-таки больше.  
— Хммм… никак не могу решить. — Омега выпрямляется, стучит пальцем по подбородку. И смотрит на него, как на странный паззл. — Что же мне выбрать. Твой узел? — грубые пальцы давят на чувствительную головку, Тим тихо скулит. — Или тебя самого?  
Все мысли куда-то улетучились, он толком не понял, что именно имел гендиректор. Двойник вопросительно посмотрел в глаза — в них читалось любопытство ребёнка, прижигающего лапки паукам в солнечный день. О черт.  
— С-сэр? Что вы…  
— Как на счёт полного пакета? Хм-м? — игриво проговаривает омега, распрямляясь. Он сонно потягивается, альфа нехотя наклоняется вперёд.  
— Сэр? что… — предательскую дрожь в голосе сложно скрыть, похоть капитулирует перед желанием протянуть руку к пистолету и выстрелить. И убежать. Стоит гендиректору на него посмотреть, вплотную, уверенно и расчётливо, как Тим запинается. Омега принюхивается, и улыбается — широко и искренне.  
— О-о, как интересно. Чего же вдруг ты так испугался, милый?  
Черт, он же по запаху может различать твои эмоции, идиот! Атлас зачем-то целует его в губы, и отстраняется.  
— Я не привык разбрасываться любимыми игрушками. — Он проводит ладонью по щеке, нежно почти успокаивающе. — Тем более ломать их. А ты…  
Ещё поцелуй — непривычно медленный, так, наверное целуются _пары_ , или те, кто хоть что-то чувствуют друг к другу. Не больные на голову психопаты и заложники обстоятельств. Атлас продолжает, прикрывает глаза, касается уголка рта, скулы, трётся щекой о щёку.  
—…ты такой хороший мальчик, что я пожалуй, попробую быть… — он зачем-то кротко касается губами носа, улыбаясь. —…помягче.  
Помягче? Что это могло значить? Альфа вообще плохо понимал что происходит, слишком потерялся в вихре приятных ощущений. Всё так отличалось от непрекращающейся какофонии смерти, происходящее — как убаюкивающая колыбельная, а голос Атласа — лучшее, что он слышал.  
Поток странных словечек и кличек не прекращался, Атлас почему-то стал на редкость разговорчивым и ласковым, поглаживая, целуя открытые участки тела, слегка покусывая, даже почти не больно.  
Двойник готов растечься по дорогой столешнице, настолько было хорошо, он даже не возражал, когда гендиректор развернул его лицом от себя и принялся покрывать поцелуями загривок и плечи.  
— Все хорошо, сладкий? — шелестит над ухом, он довольно кивает, так, наверное, можно и уснуть.  
Приходит в себя альфа от странного холодного ощущения, чуть пониже спины, но гендиректор придерживает его поперёк груди рукой, и наваливается сверху, заставив чуть прогнуться.  
— Сэр? ч-что вы делаете? — в голосе скользят нотки паники, послышался тихий смешок.  
— Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо, ты же. — Гендиректор кусает его за ушной хрящ, тянет тот на себя, так, что Тим не может сдержать стона. — Обещал помочь, так?  
— Да, н-но…  
Он вздрагивает — чувство странное, инородное и непонятное. А ещё до усыплённого лаской мозга наконец начинает доходить, что именно имел в виду Атлас.  
_Твой узел или ты сам?_  
Он пытается вырваться, но омега оказывается на редкость сильным, тот лишь усиливает хватку и проникает глубже. Тим смаргивает слезы, от боли и от унижения хочется взвыть.  
— Сэр! Я не…  
— Не переживай так, милый, я же обещал тебе, помнишь? — шепчет омега, задевая губами ушную раковину. Двойник почти распластался по тёмному лакированному дереву, чувство неприятное, так и хочется вырваться, в груди все сжимается от отвращения. А потом Атлас зачем-то сгибает пальцы и по телу изнутри проходит волна истомы.  
— Оу. Вот как, значит, мы умеем?  
Двойник багровеет, осознавая, что этот высокий, громкий стон, оказывается, произнёс он сам. Хочется возразить, оправдаться, но гендиректор продолжает задевать эту проклятую точку, раз, другой, на которую тело так предательски реагирует, и это слишком хорошо и неправильно одновременно. Так хочется прикоснуться к себе, чтобы это мучение закончилось, но Атлас больно хлопнул по рукам, зло рассмеявшись, и зачем-то убрал пальцы. От пустоты все внутри будто сводит судорогой, но потом, также внезапно, ощущение сменяется жгучей, невыносимой болью. Тим резко вздрагивает, пытаясь вырваться из мёртвой хватки.  
— Стой! Сто-ой, мы так не договаривались, сладкий! — гендиректор сжимает металлическую кисть у основания шеи, дышать тяжелей. Двойник цепляется за чужую искусственную конечность, пытается повернуться, сказать что-то, но омега лишь напирает, медленно двигаясь, втискиваясь все глубже и глубже.  
Поле зрения мутное, глаза мокрые, а сам себе он отвратителен. Это не правильно, такого не должно быть, он на это не соглашался…  
— Ну-ну, посмотри на меня, милый. — Тянет Атлас, но Тим не спешит у нему разворачиваться. Изнутри все горит от напряжения и боли, грудь сковывает мерзкий спазм, во что он только ввязался?  
— Ну же? пожалуйста?  
Он подслеповато смаргивает. Пожалуйста. Вот это было впервые. Услышать просьбу, да ещё таким тоном — в новинку. Двойник медленно обернулся и омега утянул его в очередной поцелуй — мягкий и опьяняющий. Слишком нереальный. Во рту привкус соли и мёда, а каждое последующее прикосновение гендиректор сопровождает фразой, как тот доволен, какой он хороший мальчик и сколько для него сделал. Так, что было проще не обращать внимания на боль.  
С очередным подобным поцелуем он разомлел окончательно, расслабился, и низко прохрипел, когда внутренности свело от приятной вспышки удовольствия. Атлас довольно улыбнулся и слизал мокрую дорожку, спустившуюся по щеке. И продолжил двигаться, постепенно наращивая ритм.  
Джек бы точно пристрелил его, услышь он все эти жуткие развязные стоны, совсем не присущие настоящему альфе. Гендиректор зло смеётся, хватается механическими пальцами за нежную плоть ведёт по члену в такт своим движениям. Все это мучение, затяжная пытка, а боль слишком сильно смешалась с удовольствием чтобы разобрать что где.  
Внезапно, тело прошибло статической волной, он замер, словно в судороге, и упал на локти. Его трясло, не то от удовольствия, не то от облегчения, что этот ужас закончился.  
Гендиректора хватило ещё на несколько хаотичных движений. Наконец, вцепившись ему в плечо, он кончил.  
Так они и лежали какое-то время, тяжело дыша. Сквозь бредовую дымку, двойник почувствовал, как Атлас наклонился и прошептал:  
— Неплохо, милый. Как на счёт добавки?

 


	4. Chapter 4

  Сначала он подумал, что ослышался. Но нет, Атлас развернулся, ухватившись искусственной рукой за основание шеи. Больно.  
Только сейчас Тим осознал, что в бедро ему упирался чужой напряжённый член — твёрже, чем раньше! Как такое вообще возможно?! Двойник, все ещё растерянный, шокированный и выжатый, с мольбой посмотрел на гендиректора.  
— С-сэр, пожалуйста-пожалуйста дайте мне отдохнуть! — прохрипел двойник, перед глазами поплыли красные пятна. Полу шёпотом, чуть ли не плача, он смог выдавить из себя лишь:  
—…В-вы обещали.  
— Ох. Да, точно. Обещал.  
Тот похлопал альфу по щеке, с гордостью воззирая на свою работу. Багровели свежие укусы, налились кровью синяки, дыхание его дрожало и… это что, слёзы? Хмм, возможно, он был немного несдержан. Гендиректор подвинутся ближе, и взял лицо двойника в свои ладони.  
— Обещал быть хорошим и нежным, а вместо этого расстроил тебя. Ужасно, правда?  
Тим тихо всхлипнул на последние слова, не в силах посмотреть наверх. И следом Атлас опять его поцеловал — также, как в начале, медленно, томно, голова наполнилась приятной пустотой. Тим постепенно успокаивался, пока омега продолжал целовать, и гладить, нашёптывать, как ему жаль. Что в следующий раз такого не повторится… стоп. Стоп-стоп.  
— Сэр?  
— М-м, милый, ты такой молодец.  
Было очень сложно разорвать поцелуй, но он кое-как справился.  
— Сэр, что значит «В следующий раз»?  
— Ну, я ведь пока не… — Изящные пальцы коснулись затвердевающей плоти. — Попробовал вот эту особенную часть тебя. Ты ведь сказал, что поможешь, так?  
— Да?  
Это было одновременно ужасно, и прекрасно. Тим уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько измотанным, морально и физически. И не смотря на всё произошедшее, и он очень не хотел это признавать — какой-то его части понравилась идея отыметь жестокого ублюдка. Может, даже получится как-то отыграться? Атлас резко потянул его за руку, двойник неловко плюхнулся в широкое кресло. Подлокотники легко ушли в сторону, спинка прогнулась. Мужчина вновь навис над ним, хищно улыбаясь.  
— Прекрасно, просто замечательно. Будь хорошим мальчиком и лежи смирно.  
Омега отодвинулся назад, медленно опускаясь на его член, и двойник не смог сдержать стон — это было идеально, ощущение тепла и частая пульсация. Гендиректор двигался в медленном ритме, вверх и вниз, так и не перестав ухмыляться. Тим попробовал схватить его за бедра, чтобы как-то ускорить — но тот лишь хлопнул ему по рукам с удивительной силой.  
— Даже не думай… об этом!  
Гендиректор продолжил двигаться — чуть чаще, его дыхание немного сбилось, щеки окрасились багрянцем. Он схватился за руки двойника для опоры, ускоряя ритм. Это все было жутко странно — как он мог сдерживаться настолько долго?  
— Сэр, я… — Тим с трудом проглотил протяжный стон.  
— Ты что? — сухо проговорил омега.  
— Я скоро… скоро… боже…  
Тут Атлас нагнулся вперёд, сжимая член внутри себя. Он поднял лицо альфы за подбородок, и прошептал — злым, едким голосом.  
— Ты не кончишь, пока я не разрешу. Понял?  
— С-сэр…  
— Ты понял?  
Двойник закивал, смотря куда угодно, только не на омегу. Звук низкого смешка коснулся ушей.  
— Хороший мальчик.  
Тим растерялся — Атлас зачем-то начал целовать его — сильно, жёстко, почти до крови. Тот задвигался быстрей, сильней сжимая руки двойника. Тим попытался сдержаться, собрал все, что осталось от его силы воли. Нужно было подумать о чем-то… отвратительном. Например, Клэптрэп-хастлер, или мистер Торрг, в той же роли. Но гендиректор отвлёк его, отвесив пощечину, оголяя клыки в злой улыбке.  
— Смотри на меня.  
— П-Пожалуйста…  
— Хм? что такое, сладкий? — Гендиректор плавно качнул бёдрами вверх.  
— П-пожалуйста, пожалуйста, можно… — думать стало почти невозможно, а уж сформулировать законченное предложение — сродни подвигу. — Позвольте м-мне…  
— Что же ты такое… — Он двигался ужасно неспешно и грациозно, сильней сжимая член внутри себя. —…от меня хочешь, а?  
Ну всё, подумал альфа, сейчас он точно свихнётся. С каждой секундой ощущение, что его голова вот-вот взорвется, нарастало. Пульс выбивал быстрый ритм в ушах. Это было так больно, невыносимо, держать себя в руках, двойник закрыл глаза, глотая вырывающийся наружу стон. Он попытался выровнять дыхание. Послышался звук смеха, гендиректор укусил чувствительную точку у него на шее, а потом зализал её.  
— Какая покорность, удивительно!  
Происходящее — странный микс из боли и удовольствия, и двойник был уверен — ещё пара минут подобной пытки, и он точно растеряет последние крохи рассудка. Почему этот жестокий человек просто не пристрелил его с самого начала?  
— Охх, милый, ты только посмотри на себя!  
Но он не хотел открывать глаза, что бы Атлас не сделал. Век коснулось что-то влажное, неужели омега только что… слизал его слёзы? Моментом позже он ускорил ритм, сжимая руки почти до синяков. И — он зашипел, тихо проговорил что-то неразборчивое. Двойник открыл глаза — омега сверху дышал часто и тяжело, широко улыбался и смотрел на него как кот, загнавший в угол мышь. Он нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать.  
— Как же славно. — Каждое слово гендиректор сопровождал поцелуем, это было странно, но так приятно, хотелось больше и больше. — Такой хороший мальчик.  
— С-сэр, можно… можно я…  
— М-м, заслужил, так что да — давай.  
Он горячо, низко прошептал на ухо:  
— Хочу прочувствовать тебя.  
Резким движением двойник сменил их позиции, на что Атлас рассмеялся, скрещивая ноги на спине альфы. Тим задвигался в рваном, быстром ритме, сильно сжимая бедра, все мысли полостью пропали из его головы. В какой-то момент гендиректор начал громко стонать, между делом поддразнивая его, но Тим был полностью поглощён процессом. Он был близко, так близко к разрядке. Моментом позже, поле зрения застрелила сплошная пелена, несколько секунд чистого удовольствия словно растянулись в часы. Не было сил ни пошевелиться, ни открыть глаза. Разум поглотила исступляющая сонная дымка.  
  


* * *

 

Пространство вокруг освещалось лишь нагревательным элементом от пистолета — пулемёта Маливан. На этот раз его занесло в какой-то всеми забытый бункер, черти где. Вокруг лежали мёртвые тела – искаженные формы, в непередаваемых жутких позах, раскиданные хаотично. Громкий скрежет пронзил воздух, пара огоньков раскалёнными углями зажглись в пустом, безжизненном холле. Наблюдая. Затем, как и в любом сне, внезапно окружающий мир изменился. Пульсирующая чернота — и ни островка суши. Не за что зацепиться. Он падал во тьму, крича изо всех сил, но изо рта не вырывалось ни звука.  
  
—…нись и пой.  
Все перетекло во внезапно приятное ощущение, реальность плыла, окрашенная золотом, запах дикого мёда дразнил сознание.  
— Давай, сладкий, у меня полно дел!  
Тим приоткрыл один глаз — и думал что все ещё спит. Его прижал к креслу гендиректор, нависая над ним. Тот провёл пальцами по старому шраму на шее альфы, улыбаясь.  
— Я что умер? — пробубнил двойник, все ещё в полудрёме. Человек над ним замер на мгновение, а потом громко рассмеялся. Он нагнулся чтобы поцеловать альфу — сильно, и жёстко.  
— Хм, пока нет. Разве не чудесно?  
Аха, не очень-то, пронеслось в голове у Тима. Ощущение — будто он пробежал марафон, все тело болело как проклятое. Не говоря уже о том, что ему было жутко стыдно — позволил отыметь себя омеге!  
— Кстати, спасибо. За помощь. — Проговорил гендиректор серьёзно.  
Двойник в ответ лишь кивнул, не в силах подобрать нужных слов. Атлас отодвинулся, потягиваясь, и только сейчас Тим заметил странный шрам около правого бедра гендиректора — длинный, уродливый, словно тот вырезали консервным ножом. Что могло оставить такой след?  
Атлас, не стесняясь собственной наготы, медленно пошёл в другой конец комнаты.  
— Чтобы об этом ни единая душа не знала! — проговорил он, исчезая за одним из массивных стеллажей.  
— Конечно, как скажете, сэр.  
Позже, на периферии сознания, недооформленной мелькнула мысль, что он забыл что-то очень важное. Но так и не понял, что именно.


	5. Chapter 5

     Тим нервно барабанил пальцами по ободку комма, вновь и вновь перепроверяя координаты. На этот раз задание оказалось куда проще обычного — забрать дата драйв с данными, что оставил один из шпионов Атласа. И всё бы ничего — ни монстры, ни бандиты двойника особенно не пугали. С таким прекрасным снаряжением он мог выстоять против небольшой армии — дело было вовсе не в этом.  
  
Из всех мест на проклятой планете информатор выбрал, словно насмехаясь над ним, одну из самых высоких гор на Пандоре. И, по законам жанра, заветная посылка на са-амом верху.  
  
Он прикрыл лицо ладонями, в попытке собраться с мыслями. С той злополучной ночи прошло две недели, но стоило закрыть глаза, как обрывки образов и ощущений вспыхивали вопреки его воле.  
О да, Тим очень хорошо все запомнил — как долго сходили болезненные синяки, как зудели места укусов. Но куда чаще его беспокоило другое — фантомное чувство прикосновения нежной, мягкой кожи, которую так приятно было целовать. Казалось, что та могла лопнуть, но вопреки всякой логике держалась. И как хотелось почувствовать это снова. Пусть даже Атлас вновь его унизит, использует… тогда было слишком хорошо.  
Самое отвратительное, и с каждым днём он осознавал это все чётче и чётче, что ему нравилось подчиняться кому-то настолько сильному и прекрасному. Как хорошо, что директор не видел, как в бредовых снах он охотно выгибается, позволяет делать с собой все, что только можно, открывает шею для укусов, чтобы показать — на что — он готов ради него. Как-то после изнуряющей перестрелки, в уставший разум закралась крамольная мысль — как будет хорошо стать его, только его альфой, но… кого он обманывает?  
  
— Конечно, Тим, мечтай… — двойник потёр переносицу, невесело рассмеявшись.  
Будь у него старое лицо, Атлас даже не посмотрел бы в его сторону — может, только с отвращением. И, на самом деле, было не очень понятно, случайность ли последнее происшествие? Или директор планировал проделать все это с самого начала?  
Но было кое-что ещё, что беспокоило его ничуть не меньше. Подобие робкой надежды, что зародилось глубоко внутри — ведь он так часто видел похожие сюжеты в книгах и фильмах. Что за всей этой резкостью, жёсткостью и безумием Атлас на самом деле другой. Что все, что он делает — лишь извращённая просьба о помощи. Просто никто его не слышит, или не хочет слышать или попросту боится.  
Ведь не смотря ни на что, база в Новой Гавани была одним из самых защищённых мест на Пандоре, а условия, что предоставляла корпорация — почти королевскими по сравнению с тем, что творилось на Гелиосе.  
И снаряжение — вот уж точно мощь богов — с таким один человек стоил сотни. Да и людские ресурсы директор ценил куда больше, по крайней мере, пока Тим не видел, чтобы тот разбрасывался редкими кадрами. Чего нельзя было сказать о рядовых… Странно, что никто из так называемых Искателей Хранилищ не согласился на предложение Атласа о постоянной работе. Почему? Те брезговали из-за его эндотипа?  
  
Тим тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и направился к выходу. Ещё немного, и придётся добираться на своих двоих, навряд ли машинист монорельса станет его ждать.  
  


* * *

 

Прохладно, стенка шахты с одной стороны обрушилась, через каменные зубья виднелись фрагменты предрассветного неба. Вокруг полный беспорядок, герметизировали это место явно в спешке. Тим почесал свежую отметину от выстрела — прощальный подарок стайки дронов, что окружили его при подъёме на верхний уровень. На команды те не реагировали, и вместо красивых пафосных фраз выдавали статический шум, но вот микро-турели работали, казалось, с удвоенной силой.  
Кое-как отбившись, он попытался связаться с базой — тщетно. В наушнике противно пропищало, а затем знакомая частота вообще перестала пробиваться.  
— Что за черт? — двойник мыском сапога перевернул дрона на бок, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Ещё месяц назад его внесли в исключения для большинства новых защитных систем и протоколов, такого не должно было произойти. Если только…  
Нахмурившись, он нагнулся, ища нужный разъем. Кажется, эта модель сохранилась лучше остальных, разрывная пуля попала прямо в дуло турели, вырубив оптический сенсор. Кончиком пальца Тим нащупал мелкую выемку, и, нажав на ту, ухмыльнулся. Тонкая пластина внутренней памяти послушно легла ему в руку. Дело за малым — отнести в программный отдел, уж они точно смогут понять, что произошло.  
  
Чем выше он поднимался, тем сильней кружилась голова. Дышать тяжело, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, двойник попробовал считать ступени на лестнице, но те казались бесконечными. В мозг просачиваются обрывки фраз, и звуки смеха — как коктейль из мёда и мышьяка:  
—  _ты ведь поможешь мне?_  
— т _олько посмотри на себя! Прекрасно!_  
Двойник обречённо заскулил, прислоняясь к холодной перекладине лбом. Какое-то безумие!  
— _…хочу прочувствовать тебя…_ — призывный шёпот — как контрольный в голову.  
— Дурак-дурак-дурак. — Альфа несколько раз болезненно приложился к металлу, нужно было успокоиться!  
  
Над головой просвистела шальная пуля, последовавший град выстрелов рикошетил от щита, двойник осмотрелся, оценивая ситуацию — мощные турели открыли огонь в полную силу, будто заранее ожидая его прихода.  
На открытой площадке негде спрятаться, двойник зажал две кнопки на часах, и быстро указал цель для приманок. Пара копий цвета ржавчины проявились возле бронированной турели, осыпая ту выстрелами.  
Ещё одна чуть не лишила его руки, ударив стихийным снарядом, так, что Тим едва успел увернуться.  
Увильнув в сторону, двойник закинул гранату прямо возле широкого дула, и следом пальнул в облако взрыва. Запахло гарью и дымом, клоны исчезли, устройство ушло в перезагрузку.  
  
Позже, когда пыль улеглась и всё стихло, он нашел грубый стальной прямоугольник, заваленный грудой камней. Сейф со всех сторон был покрыт следами ожогов и кислоты, металл разъела коррозия, только вот вскрыть, судя по всему, мародёрам его не удалось. Электронный замок странно мигал, а при попытке открыть выдал ошибку. И почему тогда турели так отреагировали? И не ждёт ли его такой же сюрприз прямо сейчас? Тим проверил планшет — тот с третьего раза включился, и медленно начал сканирование объекта.  
— Нет сигнала, — с досадой протянул двойник.  
Неужели придётся взламывать? Кто бы это не сделал — либо работал на Атлас, либо был очень опытным хакером. Что же делать? Он стукнул ладонью по лбу — ну конечно, если не сработала одна программа, значит, сработает другая!   
Цифровая начинка часов быстро синхронизировалась с оболочкой, и вскоре, осыпав его каменной крошкой и пылью, сейф открылся.  
  


* * *

 

По возвращению его ждал очередной неприятный сюрприз. В мозгу возникла череда болезненных воспоминаний. Пространство на несколько сот метров вокруг Гелиоса Джек обратил в кладбище, где оледеневшие трупы служили наглядным примером того, что бывает за непокорность. У Атласа же была его оранжерея. Как-то Джек пошутил, что раз бразды правления перешли к омеге, то там наверняка куча монстров с гибкими, длинными щупальцами, которых новый гендиректор использовал для собственного удовлетворения.  
Реальность оказалась куда жёстче  
  
Воздух вокруг едва не звенел от напряжения и страха. Сейчас у широкого панорамного окна собралась большая группа людей, Тиму же просто не повезло оказаться рядом. Возразить на более чем красноречивый взгляд директора, который без слов давал понять «убежишь — будешь следующим», ему попросту было нечем. И теперь он вместе с группой точно таких же везунчиков вынужден был наблюдать. Не смотреть или делать вид, что смотришь - смертельно опасно, Атлас внимательно следил, чтобы урок получили все.  
— Перед вами Lilium Carnivora, друзья мои, — уверенно проговорил мужчина, указывая на происходящее за толстым стеклом безумие. — Образец редкой красоты и размера.  
  
На этот раз жертва — высокий, сильный человек, один костюм которого наверняка стоил как легендарная пушка — тщетно пытался отбиться тонких, острых листьев, что атаковали его с огромной скоростью.  
— Эта красавица реагирует на тепло, в основании цветка есть особый нарост, через который она ориентируется в пространстве.  
Человек закричал, когда гладкое, зелёное жало пробило ему руку насквозь, несколько алых капель осели на прозрачной стенке, что отделяла всех от гибели. Послышался звук глухого удара, кто-то явно не выдержал и упал в обморок.  
Смотря, как чудовище ловко протыкает другую руку, а затем живот и пах несчастного, Тим пытался успокоиться. Глянул на тяжёлый стальной многоугольник, что защищал его от пуль и кислоты, погладил большим пальцем рукоять пистолета, который за несколько месяцев ни разу ни дал осечки и вышибал мозги точно и эффективно. Даже с такой штукой он сможет справиться. Наверное.  
  
Кровь веером разбрызгалась по стеклу, когда монстр устал играть с добычей и полоснул листом-лезвием по горлу. Сверху на толстом стебле спускалась огромная голова-цветок, на которой блестели, переливаясь, капли влаги.  
— Разве не чудесно? Природа поистине удивительный художник! — восхищённо проворковал гендиректор.  
Двойник тихо вздохнул — возможно, он сходит с ума, раз считает также — ведь гигантские лепестки, белоснежные, с ярко розовыми прожилками, и вправду казались очень необычными… и если бы не ряды острых зубцов, что венчали их внутренние края, было бы вообще прекрасно.  
Лилия резко дёрнула бутоном и накрыла пастью тело, послышались мокрые, чавкающие звуки. Тим инстинктивно сглотнул. В какой-то момент директор повернулся к нему, корпоративная пластиковая маска дала трещину, и альфа увидел его взгляд — хищный, жадный, будто Атлас готов проглотить его целиком. И это не должно быть так вызывающе и одновременно — настолько страшно.  
  


* * *

 

— Понравилось представление? Любишь кровавые шоу, сладкий? — Атлас лениво скользил глазами по строкам на голографическом мониторе. В офисе свежо, нет даже намека на запахи крови и боли.  
  
Двойник замялся. Он был почти уверен, что вместо сердца у Атласа компактная чёрная дыра, а на месте мозга — совершенный часовой механизм, или жуткий сплав органики и кибернетики. Эмоции? Кроме любопытства, садизма и расчётливости Тим пока ничего и не видел. Но вдруг он ошибается?  
— О чем задумался? — насмешливо прозвучало неподалеку. — Подойди.  
  
Теперь директор так близко, и пахнет от него так приятно, и за две недели Тим даже успел соскучиться — по долгим взглядам, одновременно страшным и будоражащим, по его смеху, по тому, как мужчина поправляет выбившиеся из причёски локоны. Плохо, очень плохо, до добра это не доведет…  
  
— Не очень. Сэр. Но, ваша лилия и вправду красивая. — …И вы тоже, подумал он про себя, но вслух, конечно же, не сказал.  
— Она стоила мне целой бригады людей, и уймы денег. — Директор широко зевнул, пройдясь по клыкам языком. Тим невольно засмотрелся, и смущённо откашлялся.  
— Отчет, вы… вы для этого вызвали? Диск в отделе дешифровки, только вот, — он замялся. Черт, как же страшно! — систему безопасности взломали.  
— Да что ты? — тихо проговорил омега. Тим с опаской на него посмотрел.  
— Д-да, но я решил проявить… инициативу, и-и в итоге диск у меня. Сэр.  
— Кто это сделал?  
— Данные с камер повреждены, но я нашёл рабочий модуль памяти в одном из дронов. Может, так удастся узнать, что произошло.  
— Хм, похвально, — тихо рассмеялся омега. — Откуда такая решительность?  
— Просто хотел помочь, сэр  
— Конечно… или, — золотые глаза его зло сверкнули. — Ты с ними заодно.  
Тим остолбенел. Понять странную логику у него не хватило сил, так что он тупо стоял, не в силах пошевелить и пальцем, наблюдая, как с каждой секундой директор выглядит все яростней и яростней. Как часто тот дышит, как скалится, как раздуваются его ноздри.  
— П-подождите, с чего вы это взяли?  
— Слишком уж много совпадений, милый. Решил схватить кусок по-слаще и сбежать? Знаешь же, сколько эти стервятники готовы выложить за подобные данные!  
Тим в панике наблюдал, как тот рукой тянется к пистолету.  
— С-сэр, сэр, я не хотел…  
— Поздно!  
— Я никогда вас не предам, с чего вы взяли, что это я?! — прокричал двойник, с ужасом смотря мужчине в глаза. Тот прищурился, но руки с оружия не убрал. Тишину разорвал звонок интеркома. Явно нехотя, директор нажал кнопку, рассматривая появившееся за этим сообщение. Протяжно выдохнув, он отложил пистолет в сторону.  
— Кому-то сегодня повезло, — проворковал омега. — Это старые протоколы, которыми пользовались ещё до моего назначения. Через них взломали систему безопасности, и я знаю лишь одну, — он зло оскалился, — поганую псину, что на это способна. Кажется, Роланд нашёл себе новых друзей, и среди них есть неплохой хакер. …Жаль. Мне нужны такие люди.  
  
Тим едва не свалился в обморок, всеми силами стараясь оставаться в сознании. Что только что произошло?  
— …Не понимаю, — тихо проговорил двойник. — Почему?  
Омега, наконец, обратил на него внимание и позвал к себе.  
— Подойди. Я не обижу, милый. Ну же.  
На ватных ногах он нехотя пошел к шикарному столу, так, что в итоге чуть не упал, стоило директору потянуть его к себе. Атлас прижался всем телом, обнял за плечи, и Тим обмяк в его руках, потому что именно этого он и ждал уже очень давно.  
— Хмм, такой славный мальчик… соскучился по папочке? — прошептал директор на ухо, двойник готов провалиться под землю. — Не хотел тебя напугать.  
"…Но у вас здорово получилось", — подумал Тим.  
— Значит, ты делаешь это все… зачем? — горячо выдохнул омега, Тим тут же подобрался.  
— Ради вас? Сэр.  
— М-м? — омега не унимался, покрывал укусами шею, схватился за напряжённую спину, по-хозяйски забираясь холодными пальцами за пояс.  
— С-сэр, вы хотите… — он громко сглотнул, чувствуя, как пылает лицо, — хотите как тогда?  
Послышался глухой смешок, омега отпрянул, оттолкнувшись от пола мыском ботинка, и следом широко расставив ноги.  
— Нет, сладкий. — Он недобро сощурился, улыбнувшись. — Ты альфа, верно? Как на счёт того, чтобы проявить инициативу?  
— Ини… — Тим зарделся ещё сильней, посмотрев на хитрый прищур на чужом лице, и на то, куда взглядом указал гендиректор. Прямо на пах.  
— Вы хотите… то есть… как же… — двойник спиной упёрся в жёсткую столешницу, с трудом устояв на ногах. С ужасом наблюдая, как омега ловко расстёгивает пуговицу на брюках, и ширинку, затем стягивая ткань вниз. Тут же приятный запах ударил по мозгам, дурманя.  
— Только не говори мне, что никогда этого не делал.  
Тим нахмурился и растерянно мотнул головой.  
— О Боже… — Атлас коснулся металлическими пальцами переносицы. — …Хоть видел как…  
— Д-да, — неуверенно проговорил Тим. — В эхо-нете?  
Правда, обычно на его месте была красивая девушка, а сверху — какой-нибудь заурядный бета с незаурядными габаритами. Хотя, последнее вполне относилось и к Атласу — как вообще эту штуку уместить во рту? У Тима всегда были двойки по логистике, а сейчас оплошность могла закончиться пулей-другой в лоб. Он протяжно выдохнул и попытался расслабиться, путаясь в эмоциях. Фальшивая сущность взяла в тиски мозг — надо показать, кто здесь на первом месте, кто главный, подмять, отыметь! И в то же самое время — возникает противоположное желание — ублажить, угодить, защитить. В итоге последнее пересиливает, и он подаётся вперёд, присматриваясь, в итоге больно ударившись коленями о пол.  
Черт, вот это преследовало его в липких снах. Он неуверенно кладёт руки на внутреннюю сторону бёдер, и Атлас, как это не странно, вполне охотно отвечает, теперь втиснуться становится проще. Кожа мягкая, но пальцы нет-нет, да и натыкаются на что-то неидеальное — мелкий шрам, другой.  
  
Тим инстинктивно облизывает губы, на что слышится сиплый смешок, и аккуратно проводит языком от основания до головки — пробуя на вкус. Оказывается не так уж и плохо, прогорклый, терпкий привкус смешивается с естественным запахом, и он горький и сладкий одновременно. Двойник вздрагивает, когда Атлас кладёт руку ему на голову, направляет вверх, не больно, но ощутимо — чтоб тот посмотрел на него.  
Директор явно доволен, глаза яркие, щеки покрыл едва заметный румянец, и улыбается он во весь рот, словно только что сорвал джекпот. Тиму нравится такая реакция. И то, что он все ещё дышит и двигается тоже. Потому он, не разрывая зрительного контакта, повторяет движение — и снова — наблюдая, как Атлас прикрывает глаза, как — лишь на секунду — затрепетали его ресницы.  
— Продолжай, — звучит низкий приказ, и от такого голоса Тим непроизвольно поджимает пальцы на ногах, а в паху становится тесно. Альфа пытается вспомнить хотя бы примерный порядок действий. Девушка в том порно была слишком красивой — потому он хорошо запомнил, как та сначала использовала язык и руки, и потом заглотила член почти на полную длину.  
Получается совсем не так красиво, слишком влажно, да и внутри теперь все горит. Он с трудом сдерживается чтоб не наброситься на тёплое мягкое тело, держать себя в руках очень сложно. Кожа на ощупь тонкая, нежная, а на вкус становится все лучше и лучше. Атлас дышит чаще, приглаживает его растрёпанные волосы, и Тим решается наконец, расслабляет горло и медленно берет член в рот. Это сложно, но от последующего глухого стона так хорошо, внутри просыпается подобие гордости — которая тут же сменяется стыдом. Единственная иллюзия контроля, что удалось получить — сидя под столом с членом босса во рту? Во что превратилась его жизнь, а?  
Горло схватывает спазм, дышать тяжело, глаза мокрые. Тим отстраняется, но хватка живой руки усиливается, и он не решается на то, чтобы выпустить его окончательно. Тим пытается дышать через нос, и пробует ещё, получается неряшливо, он чувствует, как по подбородку стекает слюна.  
— Охх, сладкий, для первого раза очень неплохо, — Атлас погладил его по голове, двигаясь в такт, лениво подаваясь навстречу. Тим старается контролировать себя, не подавиться, фокусируется на низких, тихих стонах и том, как довольно смотрит на него босс — как будто он что-то значит, как будто сейчас имеют значение только они двое и никто больше.  
Однако, все прерывает сигнал входящего вызова, резкий и пронзительный.  
— Сэр, код жёлтый, Гелиос. Примете? — серьёзно проговаривает секретарша на другом конце линии. Тим чувствует, как напрягся мужчина. Стоп, Гелиос? Что это значит?  
Он приметил странный, больной огонёк в искусственных глазах. Атлас пригладил волосы, и придвинулся, заставив Тима отступить назад.  
— Давай, — проговорил тот уверенно.  
Послышался электрический треск, звонок был явно издалека.  
— Ну здравствуй, Джекки, — ядовито прошипел директор.  
Тим едва не подавился, начав было вставать, но больно ударился макушкой об стол. Тут же его бесцеремонно схватили за волосы и притянули обратно, так что влажный член упирался прямо в щёку.  
— Атлас, — Тима словно окатили ведром ледяной воды. Этот голос и тон он мог узнать из миллиона. Его и не его одновременно. «Оригинал», человек, что бросил его умирать. _Красавчик Джек_.  
  
— По поводу той шахты — даже не надейся, — он рассмеялся, грубо толкнувшись в тёплый рот. — Она. Моя.  
— И находится на моей земле.  
— Джекки — Джекки, это лишь формальность. Все твои бесполезные заводы, пыточные, фабрики по переработке людей — на самом деле принадлежат мне. Все они — издевательство над останками моей, — он протолкнулся глубже, у Тима из глаз покатились слезы. — Корпорации.  
— Моё лицо здесь!  
— Как раз на него смотрю, — довольно проговорил омега, схватившись рукой за голову двойника, заставляя поднять взгляд. — Твоё лицо.  
— И мы договаривались о пяти процентах!  
— Напомни-ка, это было до того, как ты натравил на моих солдат свору бандитов?  
— Какая поразительная мелочность, — Джек звонко рассмеялся. — Ты жалок.  
— Я ценю человеческие ресурсы. В отличии от, — Атлас почесал у двойника за ухом. — Тебя.  
— Ах даа… — с сарказмом проговорил альфа. — Ресурсы. Знакомо. Любишь подбирать всякий мусор.  
— Мусор, — безэмоционально протянул директор, — ты про брошенных солдат Даль, которые примкнули ко мне? Или ту группу инженеров, что ты выкинул без еды и оружия в пустыню?  
— Какое благородство! — Джек наигранно зааплодировал, и хмыкнув продолжил. — Браво, сейчас расплачусь. Кстати, о благотворительности — какой это был по счету двойник? Пятый? Повторяешься, малыш.   
— …О чем это ты?  
— Скажи честно, что ты с ними делаешь? Ну, с этими старыми копиями меня? Вырезаешь кишки и набиваешь опилками? Ешь? Или заставляешь их признаться в большой чистой любви? Та херня про... истинность, и всякое такое?  
  


* * *

 

Тим будто заледенел. Стало тесно и тошно, секундой позже двойник осознал, что омега прижал его к себе бёдрами, и сжимает он их все сильней и сильней, что кислорода катастрофически не хватает. И что непонятно, от чего он умрёт скорее — от нехватки воздуха, или от того, что омега сломает ему шею?  
Он вцепился в кожу, в попытке вырваться, но гендиректор лишь усилил странное подобие объятья. Стало только хуже, в поле зрения заблестели красные точки. Он даже толком не понял, что ответил Атлас, картинка перед глазами расплывалась, словно через мутное стекло, а потом, послышался глухой рык и Тим осознал, что захлёбывается чем-то тёплым и солёным. Хватка, наконец ослабла, и он, закашливаясь, откинулся назад, больно приложившись затылком о стол. А в голове битой записью повторялись слова Джека.  
 _Подбирать всякий мусор_ … _Повторяешься_ …  
Так что — он не единственный такой «счастливчик»? Получается, Атлас и до этого использовал в своих целях двойников? _И что он себе напридумывал, бесполезный кретин?_  
Волна мерзости поднималась откуда-то изнутри, резко захотелось в душ, смыть, стереть с себя чужой запах, следы прикосновений, разодрать кожу до крови. Как жаль, что нельзя вывернуть плоть наизнанку! Сквозь шум в ушах он услышал обрывки слов — но он чувствовал себя слишком разбитым, чтобы понять их смысл.  
  
— …Ну же? Я не люблю повторять дважды. — Омега с силой нажал мыском ботинка на пах, на что альфа заскулил. Движения у него уверенные, чёткие, и делает он это явно не впервые.  
— С-сэр? — Тим вытер тыльной стороной ладони мокрые щеки. — Что это все… что вы…  
— Много будешь знать — мало будешь жить, — промурчал Атлас, вжимая ботинок в налитый кровью член. Даже через ткань брюк трение приятное из-за количества смазки, черт, неужели он сейчас…  
— Воот так, — омега похлопал его по голове, наблюдая, как тот тяжело дышит, только что кончив. — А теперь иди, знаешь, где выход?  
— Сэр? — Тим, едва не плача, посмотрел наверх, но лицо у гендиректора — словно маска из искусственной кожи. Неживое.  
— Вон, — спокойно бросил омега. — Если через пять секунд не уйдёшь, лично познакомишься с моей системой эхо наведения.  
— Н-но… — двойник неловко приподнялся, в итоге упав на четвереньки.  
— Пя-я-ть, — Атлас загнул палец механической руки. Кое-как собравшись, Тим как можно быстрей убрался из проклятой комнаты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу простить за попытку в латынь, но мне подобная вставка показалась уместной :/ Надеюсь, что настолько длинных промежутков между выходом новых частей удастся избежать. С каждой главой эта штука становится всё мрачней и мрачней, и, по правде говоря, такие вещи даются мне с трудом :с


End file.
